Benutzer:Pandora
}} Über mich Ich So, nach langer Zeit kommt jetzt hier auch mal so ein Bereich, wo ich so ein bisschen was von mir erzähle. Wohnhaft bin ich im äußersten Südwesten der Republik. Bisher hab ich so ein paar Sachen schon erlebt... Erfolgreich abgeschlossenes Abitur, längere Aufenthalte in England und Amerika (<- daher auch ein recht passables Englisch) und natürlich 2 Jahre Y-Tours hinter mir. Dabei sogar ein 4-monatiger Kurztripp in die Hügeligen Gefilde des fernen afghanischen Hindukush, genauer gesagt in der kleine Provinzhauptstadt Feyzabad (Einige Bilder hier sind auch von mir...). Nun habe ich das Wagnis auf mich genommen, in der Schweiz ein Studium der Maschineningenieurwissenschaften anzustreben. Hobbies Jo, was mach ich so? Im Sommer viel schwimmen, Rad fahren, laufen und seit kurzem auch Fallschirmspringen. Sonst so das ganze Jahr über gibts dazu noch diverse Kampfsportarten, Lesen, Computer, Filme. Weiterhin bin ich relativ aktiv in der Jugendbetreung in unserem Ort, vor allem Ferienfreizeiten im Sommer, aber auch div Kleinigkeiten über das Jahr verteilt. Star Wars und ich Hm... Wie bin ich zu Star Wars gekommen? Schwere Frage, ich glaub ich war damals 7 oder 8 Jahre alt und hab bei nem Freund übernachtet, die hatten halt Episode IV-VI daheim und die haben wir halt an dem Abend angeschaut. Lange Zeit hab ich die Filme und die Spiele geliebt, bin aber irgendwie nie zu den Büchern gekommen. Als dann Episode I raus kam, hab ich mir auch mal ein Buch gekauft, und seitdem hat sich meine Sammlung ständig vergrößert. Irgendwann im Jahre 2007 hat mich dann ein Freund mal die Jedipedia empfohlen, um etwas mehr über das ganze zu Universum erfahren. Da ich dann ein paar Sachen gefunden hab, wo ich was wusste was gefehlt hat, hab ich mich dann angemeldet und seitdem arbeite ich immer mal, wenn ich was Zeit hab, ein bisschen hier rum, mach hier was, mach da was, manchmal sogar Sachen, die sinnvoll sind... Pläne *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Labyrinth des Bösen *die Geschichten aus Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Flucht der Rebellen sowie die zugehörigen Geschichten *Die Verschollenen *Schlacht von Dathomir (UC mit Moddi) **Zsinjs Reich (UC mit Moddi) **Dathomir nochmal Geschichte checken (Befehl von General Bel Iblis) (Missverständnis) **Entführung nach Dathomir nochmal drübergehen *Darovit *Somov Rit *Droide (UC) Star Wars Besitztümer Filme *Special Edition als silberne Box *Clone Wars Vol 1&2 Bücher Sachbücher *Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Cynabars Fantastic Technology Droids *Gundarks Fantastic Technology Personal Gear *Revenge of the Sith Collection *Incredible Cross Sections Computer Spiele *Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *Battlefront *Republic Commando (Spiel) *Empire at War *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel *LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast *Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy Benutzer, mit denen ich ab und an mal ein Wort rede Erstmal so als kleine Präambel: Ich mag den Inflationären Gebrauch der Freundesliste hier in der Jedipedia nicht wirklich ("Hey, du hast mir mal was auf meine Disku geschrieben, ich adde dich mal in meine Freundesliste"). Deshalb habe ich bisher davor zurück geschreckt, mir so etwas anzulegen. Dennoch finde ich, dass man hier ruhig sagen kann, mit wem man hier etwas mehr Kontakt hat. In diesem sinne, hier in unlogischer, total willkürlicher, antialphabetischer Reihenfolge: Benutzer:Modgamers Benutzer:Mara Benutzer:Kyle22 Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis Benutzer:Darth Maulhalten Benutzer:Ben Kenobi Benutzer:87.235.523.666 Schlusswort Und nun geht und vermehrt eure Macht, ich bin auch grad am trainieren: center Edit Hilfen (ich hab sie nur für mich rein gemacht, aber jeder andere darf sie auch benutzen (-; ): Und noch ein paar Links... Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten Kategorie:Bilder mit Qualitätsmängeln Kategorie:Nacharbeit Kategorie:Unvollständige Artikel Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen Kategorie:Vorlagen Kategorie:Technische Vorlagen Vorlage:Spieletipp Jedipedia:Spieletipp des Monats en:User:Darth Pandora